Fangirl
by Larissa.Gasperi
Summary: Capitulo 1


Capítulo Um

Eu estou nesse momento no meu quarto preparando a minha mala para a faculdade junto com minha irmã gêmea Wren, meu pai vai nos levar amanhã até lá na sua velha Kombi 1990, Wren preferiria ir em uma viagem de ônibus ou avião do que passar vergonha de cara chegando de Kombi velha.

\- Você acha mesmo Cath que vamos dar uma boa impressão chegando à faculdade de Kombi? – Wren perguntou.

\- Eu não ligo. – Eu respondi.

\- O que você acha que nossas colegas de quartos vão pensar de nós? – Wren perguntou.

\- Como assim Wren? "Colegas de quarto"? – Eu perguntei confusa.

\- Ué? Nós não vamos ficar no mesmo quarto, já vamos para a faculdade Cath. – Wren respondeu.

\- Não acredito que não vai dividir o quarto comigo. O que aconteceu com o fato de sermos gêmeas? – Eu perguntei.

\- Somos gêmeas, mas não siamesas. – Wren respondeu.

Eu olhei para ela com o meu olhar de raiva e decepção e me deitei na cama colocando o travesseiro no rosto.

\- Por amor de deus não seja tão dramática Cath. – Wren falou olhando para mim com aquela cara de cinismo do tipo "você está sendo exagerada".

\- Me deixa Wren! – Eu falei apertando o travesseiro ainda mais no rosto.

\- Cath... O número 18 não te lembra alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou cínica querendo dizer a minha idade.

Eu não respondi, levantei e sai do quarto indo para a cozinha para ver o que meu pai estava fazendo para distrair a cabeça.

\- Oi Cath. Animada para amanhã? – Meu pai perguntou enquanto apertava um cabo do carro que estava consertando já que era mecânico.

\- Não. – Eu respondi desanimada.

\- O que houve Cath? – Ele perguntou soltando as ferramentas no chão e focando em mim.

\- É a Wren, ela não quer dividir o quarto comigo na faculdade! Ela simplesmente vai me abandonar em um quarto com pessoas que nunca vi!

\- Wren está amadurecendo e você também, deve respeitar a vontade dela Cath. – Ele respondeu.

\- Qual é o problema comigo pai? Qual? – Eu perguntei.

\- Nenhum Cath. Só deve respeitar o desejo de Wren, não há problema nenhum com você. – Ele respondeu.

\- Oi pai, do que vocês estão falando? – Perguntou Wren entrando na garagem.

\- Nada, só estávamos conversando. – Meu pai respondeu piscando para mim.

Eu sai da garagem e fui para o quarto verificar a minha mala, eu havia esquecido de colocar meus livros dentro dela, fui até a estante e peguei-os, de repente caiu um papel de dentro de um dos livros eu o peguei e quando virei era uma foto antiga da minha mãe. Nunca conheci minha mãe, mas meu pai já havia me mostrado fotos dela antes então a reconheci, ela havia nos deixado quando eu e Wren ainda éramos muito pequenas e eu soube pela minha avó que meu pai ficou extremamente abalado com isso.

\- Cath? Cath? ... – Falou Wren entrando no quarto. – Ainda esta brava comigo?

Eu não respondi, continuei olhando a foto, mas Wren veio e se curvou por trás de mim para ver o que eu estava vendo.

\- É ela? – Wren perguntou reconhecendo de quem se tratava a foto.

\- Acho que é. – Eu respondi.

\- Vai levá-la na mala para a faculdade? – Wren quis saber.

\- Não. – Eu respondi. – Ela nos deixou, não quis nos conhecer, nos abandonou.

Eu larguei a foto no chão e continuei levando meus livros para a mala, Wren a pegou e guardou consigo.

\- Colocou a sua coleção do Simon Snow na mala? – Wren perguntou.

\- Sim. – Eu respondi sorrindo.

\- Cath você sabe que estamos indo para a FACULDADE não é? – Wren perguntou cínica.

\- Sei. - Eu respondi.

Wren foi até sua mala para também conferir se não havia esquecido nada, eu a olhei de soslaio colocar a foto dentro de sua agenda e depois pegar seu livro favorito que havia esquecido de colocar na mala.

\- Wren, você esta nervosa para começar na faculdade? - Eu perguntei.

\- Nem tanto. - Ela respondeu. - Só um pouco.

\- Não vamos mais ver o pai todo dia e cuidar dele Wren. - Eu falei. - Não vamos mais ficar em nossa zona de conforto.

\- Essa é a graça da faculdade Cath. - Wren respondeu. - Conhecer gente nova e ter uma realidade diferente.

\- Isso não tem graça nenhuma Wren. - Eu falei.

\- Pode não ter para você Cath mas para mim tem. - Ela respondeu. - Nunca viu nesses filmes de universitárias como é a rotina? Festas, Bebidas, Garotos e Estudos.

\- Nossa! Como se isso fosse muito legal! - Eu respondi. - Só bebem porque o estudo esta pesado, só vão a festas para se distrair da dor de estar longe da família e só ficam com garotos para se mostrar.

Wren não respondeu nada apenas ficou calada e levou sua mala para o andar de baixo onde o pai ia colocar no porta malas. Meu pai esta meio triste com o fato de ter que ficar sozinho mas esta nos incentivando a ir para a faculdade e se dar bem.

\- Como vocês duas cresceram, já vão para a faculdade. - Meu pai falou durante o jantar.

\- A vida é assim pai. - Wren falou. - Nascer, crescer, amadurecer, envelhecer e morrer.

\- Pois é. - Ele respondeu.

\- Não fique triste pai. - Eu falei. - Vamos te visitar e tudo vai voltar ao normal quando a faculdade acabar.

\- Não vai não Cath. - Wren falou. - Quando a faculdade acabar vamos ter nossas casas, nossos trabalhos e nossos noivos.

\- Wren! Meu Deus! Não fala assim! Olha o pai! - Eu falei notando que ele estava com a cabeça baixa mais triste do que nunca.

\- Só estou sendo realista Cath! - Wren respondeu.

\- Você é muito insentimental! - Eu respondi.

\- Você tentando enganá-lo! - Wren respondeu.

\- Wren tem razão Cath. - O pai falou.


End file.
